In the life of a criminal
by Dark-Angel-Fangalator O.o
Summary: It's not easy, no. Living the life of a person who works for someone who uses girls to earn money, but I didn't have a choice. If only I did... Fax Niggy
1. A worthless life

**I deleted my latest story and I will continue this story, really. Just came across the fact of how girls are being treated by some and got an inspiration to write this story. Girls out there, there is a lot of kidnapping going on around the world, maybe not for the same reason as this story, but I want to warn you all to take care of yourselves and not be alone during night time especially. You have to take life seriously and also take precautions accordingly. So here goes...**

**In the life of a criminal**

**Summary: It's not easy, no. Living the life of a person who works for someone who uses girls to earn money, but I didn't have a choice. If only I did... Fax Niggy**

Chapter 1

"Fang, you have to go get the group being shipped today." I nodded, walking off to do the job my boss had given me.

I loaded my gun and tucked it in the front of my pants, before driving to the harbour with a few other guys, to collect the girls that are being exported to Detroit from various parts of the world.

You might be wondering what the heck I was on about, but unfortunately for both of us, you heard/read right. I worked for a criminal who kidnapped chicks from different parts of the world and sold them off to sick people, who wanted slaves. But heck, he got a lot of money.

I did not want to get into this job, but seeing as my boss, Grane, practically raised me when he found me on the streets, an orphan child, I had to work for him. My best friend, Iggy, had also been put into the same hell as me, as he was with me on the streets. Yes, we had practically grown up together and suddenly, a bushfire occurred and our street had burnt down killing both our families but us as we had been playing outside.

I sighed and looked at all the captured girls. Every one of them was crying or sobbing, except this one girl. She had mocha skin and big brown eyes. She was pretty, alas; her fate had brought to this hell that she had to endure. She wasn't crying though. She looked dead, like she had given up on everything and is just going to let her life lead the way. I saw Iggy looking at the same girl, eyes softening. I sighed, he was the soft one.

We took them to Grane and left to go to the room that Iggy and I shared. We were inseparable and were always together, through tough time and also fun times, thought that didn't occur very often.

"Did you see her?" Iggy asked me.

"The mocha skin?" I replied, to which he nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Dude, why are we even doing this?"Iggy asked irritably, punching his pillow. Let me tell you, this is the millionth time we are having this conversation.

"Because, Ig, we don't have a choice. Now sleep. We'll go out tomorrow and clear our minds." I said, even though we both knew we won't be able to sleep. That girl's face had haunted us. So dead...

"Yeah. Night Fang"

"Night"


	2. Meeting Max

**In the life of a criminal**

**It's not easy, no. Living the life of a person who works for someone who uses girls to earn money, but I didn't have a choice. If only I did... Fax Niggy**

**Just wanted to let you know the ages:**

**Fang-20**

**Iggy-20**

**Max-20**

**Nudge-18**

**Gazzy-17**

**Angel-15**

**Chapter 2:**

We decided to just drive around the city. Grane had told us we could have a free day today.

As we drove on the jeep we owned, Iggy was yelling random things to girls that we passed. He turned to me and grinned.

"Did you see her mate? She was smoking hot. Darn her hot ass." I just rolled my eyes and continued driving. You see, we really didn't have anywhere to go and so we were just driving around aimlessly, just relaxing.

Ig was ever the perv but I wasn't all that interested. I stopped the jeep next to a fancy looking cafe, sick of just driving around.

"Let's take a break Ig" I told him to which he agreed.

I opened the door, the warm air of the cafe hitting my face, bringing the smell of coffee with it. We walked in and ordered soft drinks and snacks.

The door of the cafe suddenly opened while we were eating and some instinct told me to turn around. Did I mention we had enemies? Enemies that wanted Grane's institute and money?

Have I also mentioned that Grane wouldn't sell his institute and so these guys try to kill us?

Well, you know now. And this person who was standing at the door just happened to be our worst enemy, Kilder. Kilder Sateen.

Our eyes met and we both took our guns out at the same time. I saw Iggy pointing his gun at the man too. The people in the cafe gasped and started screaming and running around. Taking that opportunity we ran out the door, pushing through the running crowd. Kilder spotted us but we were already gone.

We drove full speed and in the mirror I saw cars following us, some unknown. We suddenly felt something big drop in the back of our jeep from a truck that was next to us. I almost lost control. Almost. Iggy turned around and screamed.

"What the hell is a chick doing in our car?" _WHAT?_

When we were sure we weren't being followed, I turned into an opening into a forest and stopped the car.

I turned around and saw a girl around my age, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Please save me" her bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were filling up. I felt myself soften.

"What's your name?" I asked as I looked her over. She had long, brown wavy hair, big brown eyes, tan skin, and as she got out of the jeep, I noticed she was tall and slim. She was beautiful.

"Max. I was being chased by a few people and I tried to hide in the truck but they found me, so I jumped into your car. I need your help. Please save me."

Iggy looked amused. "Why were they chasing you?"

She didn't reply. She just came over to me and hugged me. _What the fuck?_

"Uh..." I felt her hand slide to my butt. _What is she doing?_

Suddenly, she was running. I realised that she had just taken my wallet... filled with money.

"That's why they were chasing me" she threw over her shoulder as me and Ig just stood there, dumbstruck. So she stole. We broke out of our trance and ran after her. Why did we run when we had a jeep? I don't know.

She reached the clearing and was going to run across the road but she didn't notice a huge truck coming up. I ran faster and at the last second, pulled her out of the road by her waist, feeling the truck brush past us. She just stared at the road. I got up and pulled her up, making sure not to let her go.

I took her back to the jeep and demanded an explanation. Without any warning, she pounced on Iggy.

**Review if you liked it. **


	3. We dont have a choice

**In the life of a criminal**

**It's not easy, no. Living the life of a person who works for someone who uses girls to earn money, but I didn't have a choice. If only I did... Fax Niggy**

**Chapter 3**

I didn't move. As I predicted, Iggy had her pinned on the ground in about five minutes. I was impressed with her fighting skills.

She sighed dejected and confessed that she stole for a living and that she lived in a ratty apartment.

Somehow, we ended up having a conversation about our lives and struggles, though we cut out our job from the conversation. I didn't want Max to think that I was a criminal. She was actually great to talk to.

She's had a rough past. Her parents and brother died in a car accident when she was young. She had been put in an orphanage, where she had escaped from. Since then she had started stealing things, starting with food and now stealing cash.

Grane then called me and told me that we had to be there "immediately".

I did not want to take Max to that place ever.

"We have to go Max. We'll meet you some other time?" I asked.

"Well, if you find me in another chase, sure." I smiled.

"See ya Max. Your one cool chick." Iggy told her as they did this weird handshake that he taught her. I seriously didn't understand how they became friends so soon. Is it because they both talk a lot or what?

We turned to leave, when Max asked me.

"Fang, what's your number? I mean, I'd like to hang out with you guys sometime. You seem cool and I got Iggy's number too, so-"

"Yeah ok" I cut her off.

We exchanged numbers and dropped Max to her apartment before going to our not so sweet home.

We went to our boss's office.

"Fang, Iggy... from the bunch of girls you had brought yesterday... one of them has escaped. ESCAPED. You have to bring her to me. This is your task. Take how much ever time you want but bring her back." He slammed his hand into his desk.

We couldn't believe it. No one had ever escaped the institute before. He roughly opened his drawer and gave us her photo at which Iggy gasped and my eyes widened. It was the mocha skinned girl.

"Nudge, her name is Nudge. Now GO." He yelled and we scurried off to our room.

"This is not happening. We are not bringing her back." Iggy said when we reached our room.

"Iggy, calm down. We don't have a choice."

"Is that all you say all the time? We don't have a choice? WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE?"

I have never seen Iggy so angry in my life.

"Ig..."

"No Fang, don't. I am not doing this. She is finally free and I am going to free every other girl in this institute. I can't take this bullshit anymore. I am not Grane's fucking slave. I want a normal life. A fair life!" He yelled.

He was right. But this is the life of a criminal and we can't change it.

"Iggy, look, we will do this. Do you want to fucking get killed?" He became silent, knowing that I was right.

Everyday of our lives, everyday, was like today. We never saw a day where we could have fun or just be ourselves. We were criminals. We had to endure the hell we've gotten involved into. Max was the first friend we've ever had other than ourselves and the boys we've worked with. Today was an eventful day yet at the end, we were brought back to the world of reality where things never go how you want them to.

_I guess this is what we call life. _

**Review if you liked it. **


	4. What the hell is going on?

**In the life of a criminal**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't been on for the longest time. It is because I had my last year of highschool to go through and it's finally over! Whooo! Anyway, putting aside my weirdness, I shall assure you that I will update more often. So here it is, a ,mind you, _slightly_ longer chapter.**

**It's not easy, no. Living the life of a person who works for someone who uses girls to earn money, but I didn't have a choice. If only I did... Fax Niggy**

**Chapter 4**

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got 20 dollars in my pocket_

_I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come up_

_This is fucking awesome_

"Ig, turn that off before I smash your face." I moaned. I looked at the clock. 5 a.m. I sighed.

Seriously, this song has been his ringtone since he picked it up on the radio a few days ago. Wait, ringtone?

"Who the heck is calling me at freakin 5 in the morning?" Iggy groaned, picking up his phone irritably. "What are you, nocturnal? Why in the name of the Holy Lord are you calling me this freakin early?" He snapped sleepily.I sighed. So typical of Iggy to be so dramatic this early. "Wait, Max?"

"Max?" I repeated, jumping up from my bed. What the hell?

I motioned for Iggy to put it on speaker.

"Yeah Ig, it's me. Uh, I am kinda in trouble. I need you to help me." She seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Where are you?"

"I am in an abandoned car park... in highland park" she wheezed. "And I have a bullet in my shoulder."

My eyes widened. The girl we haven't seen for 2 weeks since we first met her is shot and that too in one of the most dangerous places in Detroit.

"We'll be right there. Hang in there Max." Ig spoke while he was hot on my heels as I had already headed out.

Horrifying pictures flashed through my mind. How much blood has she lost? Who did this to her? Questions swam through my mind as my mouth remained speechless while I speeded down the street doing easily 120 km/hr.

As we had to lay low due to our illegal business, our company was quite close to the abandoned, burnt area, which included Highland Park. Yeah, as if Detroit wasn't already mostly abandoned.

I skidded to a halt as we spotted the car park Max mentioned and ran, scanning the whole area.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

She was there, pale, almost fully hidden by a huge tree, eyes barely open, blood surrounding her and changing her brown hair to a shade of red. I ran to her and slowly lifted her up bridal style as she whispered ever so barely.

"Fang..."

"Shh."

She had lost quite some blood. Panic settled in as I carried her to the car, my eyes fixed on her and Iggy right next to me.

What the hell is going on?

Her barely open eyes closed as she shifted closer in my arms against my bare chest, making me realise for the first time since I woke up that I had forgotten to wear a shirt.

**-30 mins later-**

We are waiting outside the operation theatre. We hated hospitals. There were too many horrifying memories. Images of our parents, skin burnt and bruised, taking their last breaths flashed across my mind, the smell of chemicals making me dizzy. I forcefully pushed those images out of my mind as I imagined Ig doing the same.

As an attempt to distract myself, I looked down at my half naked body, realising that I still hadn't gotten a shirt whilst Ig had pulled on one when we left "home". My body was dried with blood and Ig's shirt was also stained as he helped me take Max out of our slick black Jeep Wrangler Apache, which was ironic, since this was the jeep that had introduced Max into our lives.

Max. Something about her seemed to pull me in. She wasn't like the other girls we see across town who throw themselves all over me, whilst Iggy enjoyed it. She literally oozed confidence and seeing her shot on the ground like that was just... Right, changing topic, I was thankful that Iggy drove since if it was me, I would've crashed someone for sure.

And we definitely didn't need any attention from the police.

Of course it was bare luck that the roads were almost empty so early in the morning, hence allowing for Ig to go way over the speed limit.

And suddenly Nudge came into my mind. We still hadn't found her. Of course there was no hurry since she wouldn't be able to leave Detroit. Yep, we had her passport and some of the boys from the Institute were spread out in every train station and airports. I wonder how she's doing. Where would she be? I heard that she had attempted to sneak out of the Institute but when she was caught by the boys, she had actually fought and mind you, injured them, managing to escape. However, Jake, one of our co-workers had apparently managed to get a bullet through her after he had been bashed up but was surprised to still see her run away.

Iggy of all people had greatly rejoiced. "A fighter eh? Soo my type!" he had said to me, yet when we heard about her getting shot, we freaked. What if she is... No. God, what is wrong with my mind today? Even if I try not to, it keeps drifting towards greatly depressing subjects.

I looked up and saw a doctor approaching. He had a massive envelope in his hand and looked tense. I closed in on him.

"How is she?"

"Sorry?"

"Max. How is she?" I asked, getting frustrated by the minute. His eyes widened.

"I knew it." He murmured so barely I almost missed it.

"What the hell are you on about? How is she?" I growled grabbing hold of his white coat.

"Fang stop it." Iggy said, pulling me back.

The doctor, as his name tag suggested, "Dylan" looked young, about our age or so. He seemed out of it, as if me grabbing his coat made no effect.

"She's fine. She will wake up in possibly another 20 or so minutes."

Both me and Ig sighed, slightly relieved. "I need to see her."

"She needs her rest. Give her some more time. You can go in when she gets shifted into the patients ward in another 15 minutes." He seemed to want to leave.

I sat down with a huff.

"How old are you anyway? You look too young to be a doc." Ig questioned.

"I happen to be 22 years. I am not the head surgeon. I am a new doctor. Still studying my masters. I was appointed to work as a doctor whilst I study hence here I am." He speed mouthed as if in a hurry. I blinked. One question and this guy gave us his whole life history.

"Ah, so your the smart type. That's pretty cool. I am Ig- James by the way." Ig introduced himself, changing his name in the nick of time. James is his real name...

"And this is F-Nick."

... and Nick is mine.

Grane named us "Fang" and "Iggy". All part of the secret society thing but we got used to calling each other that.

And here goes Ig and his ability to make friends. Something that doesn't capture my interest too much.

"It was great to meet you James... and Nick but I really have to go. I have some important business to take care of." Dylan spoke, still completely out of it.

"Right. See ya around doc." Ig waved him off as he hurried away to the operation theatre, where Max was. I didn't even bother responding but something about that guy was not right.

"Don't ya think that guy was a little wierd. He looked like he saw a ghost, the whole while he was talking to me." I nodded warily as my stomach churned.

_I need to meet Max._

**Review if you liked it.**


	5. Hello Dylan

**Hey Guys, how is everyone? I am sorry to have not uploaded for a while. Just a quick heads up, Fang and Ig may get a tiny bit out of character, but remember that it's only because they are so close to each other, like brothers. Anyways, enjoy.**

**It's not easy, no. Living the life of a person who works for someone who uses girls to earn money, but I didn't have a choice. If only I did... Fax Niggy**

I couldn't control myself. I looked at the clock on the wall. It's just been 5 minutes since Dylan left. How come it feels like an hour?

"Dude, you are giving me a headache walking back and forth like that." Iggy commented.

"I need to see Max Ig. That Dylan guy didn't seem normal."

Iggy snorted. I glared at him.

"Seriously Fang, you gotta chill. Sure, the doc was weird but he didn't seem harmful. And I don't know if you've noticed but your stealing the spotlight around here, with you being shirtless and all."

"Huh?" I said, confused, then looked around.

Every freaking female doctor and nurse were staring at me as they walked past, some giggling.

I sighed, slumping. Why me?

I sped out of there towards the operation theatre. I decided I would atleast look through the circular transparent glass in the doors of the operation theatre and make sure Max is alright.

"Fang, wait, what the hell man?" Ig shouted as he followed.

I approached the door and looked inside, Ig also talking a glance inside.

I could not believe my eyes.

Max was bawling her eyes out and Dylan had his arm on her shoulder. He was telling her something. My teeth clenched. I was about to open the door when Ig held my arm. I looked at him but his eyes were fixed on Max and Dylan.

"Look." He whispered.

I whipped back to Max's face. I couldn't stand her tears. I wanted to go in and take her in my arms and console her.

And I rethought what I just thought.

Why? Why did I want to go to Max so badly?

I shook it off and looked on.

Dylan then took his hand off her shoulder and opened both his arms, as if asking for a hug.

And get this, Max crashed into him, holding him like her support, crying into him.

I couldn't breathe. It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Ig put a hand on my shoulder. My fists clenched and I was pissed. Majorly.

I slammed the doors open and they split apart.

Max's eyes widened, still puffed up and red from crying. Dylan walked in front of Max's bed, where she was sitting and extended his arms in front of her, as if he was protecting her from me.

That bastard! I sped towards him and punched him square in the face, full force. He staggered to the side, his nose bleeding, and reeled a punch right back at my face. Now, I was shaking in anger. I delivered a round house kick to his chest and he fell to the ground.

"How dare you touch Max, you fucking bast-" I felt myself being pulled back and my arms being locked behind me as I heard Max yell : "Fang, stop"

Ig held my arms tight. "Fang, calm down."

I tried to get free from his grip but he just held my wrists tighter.

"Let go Iggy."

"No."

I glared at Dylan who was getting up. Max ran to him. "Are you ok Dyl?"

"I'm fine. Max, you need to rest. Go back to the bed." He replied.

Max glared at me.

"What the hell were you doing Fang?"

"Max, he was-"

"He was what Fang?"

"He was touching you."

"Yes and?"

"And I thought maybe he was-"

"What? Forcing me? Raping me?" I looked away and glared at the wall.

"Well for your kind information Fang, I was hugging him, of my own will. And it is none of your business now, is it?"

I snorted. None of my business? None of MY business? Who was the one that brought her here?

"Ha, to think you turned out to be the same as every other girl I've met, throwing yourself on a stranger." Her expression changed and shock, pain and hurt filled her features. "I am disappointed Max." I continued.

I couldn't help it. I was angry, confused and frustrated and I took it out on her. I glared at her though guilt and regret were beginning to feast on my insides.

"Get the hell out of here Fang! I don't want to see you again." She yelled.

I stared at her. Her eyes were filling up.

"What is going on here? Who is screaming?" An older doctor walked in.

With one last glare at Max, I stormed out. I saw Ig give Max an apologetic look and he walked out behind me.

He stopped me, turned me to face him and punched me. I momentarily lost balance and slipped.

"What the hell Iggy?"

"No, Fang, you tell me what the fuck has been getting up your ass? Your not the Fang I know. My best friend. Where is he?"

I looked down. He was right. What had gotten into me?

"Sorry" I muttered, not looking up.

People all around the institute had told me that I meant a lot to Iggy, as he did to me, and I have heard that Iggy has a soft spot for me, but I have only witnessed it today.

Iggy pulled me into a hug, something so un-Iggy like that I froze with shock.

I never hug people. Ever. But Iggy was different. We've done the whole "dude" hug, arms around each other etc. stuff but this was genuine.

This was one of the moments where it hit me just how much Iggy was important for me. He's the only one in the world who has never left my side, through happy, sad and hard times. Even my parents left me. And I know Iggy feels the same. We had pretty much done everything together, grown up with each other and know each other more than we know ourselves.

I hugged him back, feeling the affection of a brother. The connection between us is stronger than I probably would have had with my own brother, if I had one. We split up.

"Fang, you're the brother I've never had. You mean a lot to me bro and I just don't want you getting hurt or in trouble. Look, I know you've had a thing for Max since you first saw her-"

I whipped my head to his. We were standing almost at the same height, with Ig slightly taller than me.

"You crazy or what?" I interrupted him. He rolled his eyes.

"How thick are you, idiot? You so like her. And you know what you said inside was not true. Max is different. She's definitely not like, say, that redhead over there who's staring at you." He winked, grinning. I looked over and the redhead giggled and turned quickly away, pretending to not have stared at me for the past 5 minutes. I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy, first of all, I don't like Max. Nada. Nope. End of story. She was just the first real friend we've had and you know that, so I was worried about her. That's all. And the Dylan guy just was seriously wacky. Something about him wasn't right."

"Ever thought that maybe Max knew Dylan? That they could be friends? Unlike us, we are not her only friends, you know?"

That was true. Kill me.

"Yeah Ig." Maybe I have told you before, but no one has ever heard me talk so much as Ig. But then again, I only really "talk" to Iggy.

"Now you shut up and sit here, and I'll try to patch things up. Your going to have to apologise Fang."

What? I never apologise to anyone… except Iggy. Darn it, Iggy is one lucky guy, he's seen me do everything that no person in the world has.

"But Ig-"

"Fang, I know your silent hawk macho dark guy reputation will be ruined but you have to."

"Whatever"

And he left to go talk to Max.

Why do I always get stuck in these situations?

**-15 mins later-**

Iggy finally came out of the room. Max was being shifted to the patient ward. As the wheeled her past me, she turned her face away, glaring.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. What have I done?

Dylan followed her, his nose bandaged and fixed, giving me a look as he walked past.

My eye twitched. This guy was really testing my patience.

"She wants to talk to you alone in her room. You better go." I nodded, surprised and followed them.

The ward people on work left Max and Dylan after helping her get on the bed and I slowly entered her room. Her eyes flicked to me and she nodded to Dylan with a slight smile. He squeezed her hand, smiled back and slowly walked past me, whilst I stood there thinking about the cruel ways I could use to kill him.

When the door closed behind me, I slowly looked to Max. She was still glaring. I walked up to her and she moved, giving me space to sit on the bed, whilst turning her head away from me. I couldn't stop the smile tugging at my lips. So much for being angry. She doesn't want to talk to me but lets me sit next to her. I will never understand girls.

"Sorry."

"Really? Is that all you've got? I know your like pretty much mute but a proper apology won't destroy your voice box or anything." She huffed. I smiled at how cute she was. She was still not looking at me.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Better, but still won't do. You better get on your knees and apologise."

"What? No!"

"Fine, we're done then."

"Done?"

"Yeah, nice knowing you Fang. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Last time I checked, she was 20 and not 5 years old. Something was telling me that I was screwed.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll apologise." What the hell is wrong with me? I am a freaking criminal, for god's sake.

She turned to me, smile lightening up her face.

I slowly got on my knees and "Sorry Max. I didn't mean what I said."

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"Ok, I forgive you." She said, smiling triumphantly. I heard a snort coming from the window and saw Iggy pissing himself at the entire scene. I glared at him and then at Max. The whole thing was their plan.

"Now that you have tortured me, how do you know Dylan?"

The smile disappeared from her face.

"We are childhood friends." Ig was right.

"So why were you crying?"

"I met him today after 5 years."

"What?" I could see she was hesitating. There was a past. I could sense it but maybe she didn't trust me enough. Well fair enough, we don't know everything about each other after all. We've only spoken on the phone a few times after we first met, and even that Ig did most of the speaking. After all, we didn't tell her about our job either.

"Yeah, um-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't have to."

She sighed. "Can you call Iggy and Dylan in please?"

I guess she didn't want to tell me.

They came in and we sat around Max.

"What did you wanna talk about Max?" Ig questioned, worry creasing his forehead.

"Fang and Iggy, I trust you guys, a lot."

"Fang and Iggy? I thought they were Nick and James." Dylan commented.

"What?" Max asked.

"We made up names because we didn't trust you." I lied. I couldn't tell Max that "Fang" and "Iggy" were code names for the Institute. Dylan glared.

"Anyway" Max said, noticing the tension between me and Dylan. "I want to tell you guys about my life. About who I am. And about my past."

"Max, you wouldn't!" Dylan interjected, turquoise eyes wide.

"Dylan, trust me, I know these guys. They are my first friends since you and Nudge. And they have a right to know."

My eyes widened as I was shell shocked. Nudge is Max's friend? What the fuck is going on here?

"What? Nudge?" Iggy yelled out. Fuck.

Max's eyes met Iggy's.

"You know her?"

"What? Who? Nudge?" Iggy stammered, covering it up with a laugh. "No, how would I know her? I just thought her name was funny." He fake chuckled.

Max smiled. "Look who's talking. _Iggy_."

"Haha" Iggy said plainly.

"Max, are you sure about this?" Dylan asked, hesitating.

"Yes Dylan and I need your help." Dylan sighed and nodded.

He took the massive envelope he had with him when we first met him from the table next to Max's bed where it was situated and opened it.

He took out something, which we identified as an X-ray report. In fact, there were a few.

"This is Max's X-ray. Take a look."

Me and Iggy had a closer look at the image in the X-ray.

I swear my heart almost stopped beating right then and there.

_What the actual fuck? _

**Review if you liked it.**


End file.
